The Moment
by Dimplestyles69
Summary: Larry Stylinson Harry Styles Louis Tomlinson. when the moment all us directioners have been waiting for what will happen


I got up, had a shower then went down stairs and made some breakfast for me and Louis. I picked up my phone and tweeted:

' Louis_Tomlinson your breakfast is ready darling'

He tweeted back:

' Harry_styles Okay, I'll be down in a minute'

I put our breakfast on the dinner table and waited for him to come down before I started to eat mine. He came downstairs in a pair of joggers and a top that said 'Larry stylinson'; I could help but smile when I saw it. We both looked at each other and nodded our heads as if to say 'morning'.

"This looks lovely; you've done well, again!" Louis said, starting the conversation off.

"Thanks, did you have a good sleep?" I replied

"Yes, I suppose" Louis said

*Phone rings*

Louis picked up his phone and read the text, replied to it then put the phone back on the table.

"Who was that Louis?" I said

"umm….. Eleanor…" he replied

"Guessing you haven't told her about it then?" I said "She needs to know, it's not fair on her. You can't let her carry on thinking that you still love her when you have feeling for someone else, me"

He reached out for my hand and looked straight into my eyes and I looked back into his.

"I know Harry, I'm sorry I just can't pull myself to tell her" Louis replied "come on, you finished with you breakfast?"

"Yes" I replied

I crossed my arms, put them on the table, rested my head on them and sighed quietly.

"Come on Harry, don't be like this. You know you're the one for me and that will never change it just I still have a few feelings for Eleanor you know that, it's just complicated. Come on I'll clean up and you can go choose a movie for us to watch if you want?" He said

He got up and walked round to my side of the table and wrapped his arms around my neck for a few seconds and squeezed me tightly, then kissed my head. I walked through into the TV room, I paused at the door way and rested against the door frame, I looked around the room and saw the only 2 chairs in the room, our chairs. We would sit in this room together for hours on end and watch movies together we called it 'movie night' it was one of my favourite night ever!

I walked up to the shelves that we keep our DVDs on and then I used my finger to scan trough them and automatically stopped at the romantic section. I saw things like 'Titanic' and 'Remember Me' which are both emotional, romantic movies. I walked over to the TV with the 'Titanic' movie case in my hand I opened up the DVD player and placed the DVD into the DVD entrance. At that very second Louis walked through the door with Popcorn and Pepsi in cups on a tray. We looked at each other and smiled. He walked up to the table and placed the tray on it, we sat down and I reached for the TV remote and turned the TV on and the DVD started to play.

We sat there together, smiling and excited. Louis was a bit fed-up of watching this movie so many times, it's one of my favourite movies but I guess Louis lets me choose what movie we watch because he knows it will make me happy. I put my hand on the arm of the chair, open at just the right size so Louis could put his hand in mine. I looked down at my hand then quickly looked back at the TV screen because I saw Louis looking at my hand, in the corner of my eye. I could hear the hesitation in the way he breathing, and then I started to feel his skin against mine, his hand slowly slipped into mine. He squeezed my hand tightly, I turned to look at him but he looked straight towards the TV screen.

"Louis?" I said

"What?" Louis replied still looking at the TV screen

I thought this would be the moment, the moment where I would say it. The moment where I would be the first one to say those three words that mean the world. But it turns out they're not as easy to say as you think they would be.

"um… nothing, it doesn't matter now"

"Oh, okay" He said "Are you sure? You know I'm here for you if you need to talk, right?"

"Yes, I know that I will always have you Louis"

The conversation paused for a few minutes, all that was going through my head was whether I should tell him or not? Are we ready? But what if he doesn't feel the same way it will ruin our whole relationship. But I just had to say it I could hold it in any longer…

"Louis, I LOVE YOU" I shouted "I've been wanting to say that to you in ages I just could pull myself to say the words, and if you don't feel the same way then I understand I don't know whether you do because I don't know what's going through your head right now but you have to promise me you will be honest, okay….."

"Harry…" He said

He leaned in towards me and stared directly into my eyes, I looked back into his. Our lips were not even a finger width apart, he looked down at my lips and slowly leaned in and we kissed. Only It wasn't that simple, his lips were so perfect, it was actually the best moment of my life and the best kiss I've ever had. It was he was going to say next that scared me the most.

"I love you too" Louis said " I've done it, I've admitted that you are the only person that I truly love, I'm sorry that its taken me so love to admit it but I'm so glad that I have it feels like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders!"

"So it this it then…. We've both finally admitted that we love each other, but where do we go from here?" I replied

"I don't know…All I know is I love you and want to tell the whole world that I want to spend my whole life with you!"

THE END


End file.
